Delikado
Delikado is a Cuban professional wrestler currently signed to an exclusive contract in Action Packed Wrestling. Early life Little is known about Delikado's early life other than he grew up in Cuba as the oldest of four children in a single parent home after his dear papa "Amazingido" was killed in the ring by a deadly "three moves of doom" combo. Looking to fulfill his dead papa's dying wish to become a super awesome wrestler, young 'Kado' left Cuba on a boat and was given the name 'Delikado' by a Miami immigration officer who thought Kado's first name choice "Meatkado" was too high-brow for the American public. From there the boy did various, uninteresting stuff for many years, looking to get his first big break. He was eventually "discovered" by Kurt Noble, a small-time wrestling competitor at the time. Noble noticed that Delikado was indeed a fierce competitor in the ring, and he strongly urged Delikado to think of a wrestling career. With nothing to lose, Delikado trained for over a year before deciding one year was one year too many to train for something as easy as wrestling, and he started pursuing a wrestling promotion suitable for a kickass dude like himself. Professional wrestling career 2006 Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling- Debut In early November 2006, Delikado made his wrestling debut in UVW as an arrogant heel who disrespected authority. In his arrogance, Delikado issued a challenge to owner Pat Doyle but the match was never agreed upon. Delikado's decision to join UVW proved pointless, as the company fell apart right after he joined. Disappointed, Delikado left UVW and turned his attention to a competing company that had just been established-a company that would show the world his limitless potential:Kingdom of Pride. Kingdom of Pride Delikado won the Kingdom of Pride Syndicate Championship shortly after joining Pride. He retained it against opponents such as Christian Kane, Seraph, and Smart Mark. Delikado held on to the title until Pride closed its doors for almost a month for management reasons. When it reopened, Delikado was stripped of the title and failed to regain it from rival Seraph. Rather than hunt for the Syndicate title, Delikado began to move up the roster by betraying former friends and the fans in his joining of a heel group known as Abandoned Ancestry; he ended up becoming a key member. The group engaged in a power struggle against a rival faction known as Generation Revenge but this was short-lived. The team began to show some cracks, however, when members Kurt Noble and Rob Hero were violently removed from the group in the form of (kayfabe) stabbings by Delikado and Kane. Just before Pride closed again, Delikado "won" his first Heavyweight Championship when AA leader Rick Calderez let Delikado pin him in a title match. Delikado ultimately lost the title in a few weeks. Things fell apart quickly for Delikado in and out of the ring. With a combination of family issues and mental exhaustion, Delikado left Pride and did not return for several months. Pride fell through for a second and longer time. 2007 NWA Grind Delikado made his debut as a participant in the NWA Grind Heavyweight Championship Battle Royale, being eliminated by Jared, one of the commentators. This was brought on when Delikado attacked Jared earlier in the show while playing a prank on the fans. He and Jared would feud with Delikado defeating Jared in a Parking Lot Brawl at Grind's first PPV. The following week, he would defeat Kurt Noble in a House of Cards match after a copycat Kurt interfered. Delikado went on to defeat Matt Mathews, ending his un-pinned streak that lasted over a year. Defeating Mathews gave Delikado a spot in the Full Metal Mayhem Match but he continued to provoke Mathews and his girlfriend Kayla Stone until he was arrested. Delikado would not appear on-screen after this, and Grind folded very soon. 2008 Quixotic Wrestling League Delikado would join QWL, a company run by friend Kurt Noble, in June 2008. He would win the QWL Superabundance Battle Royal and team up with Smart Mark to defeat the team of Mr. Hollywood and Ivan. However, the QWL would fall under hard times and the promotion closed. In an interview, Delikado stated he wished he could've helped the company and Noble more after Noble helped him, but the hardships proved overwhelming. However, he also stated he would return to QWL "in a heartbeat" should the opportunity arise. Phenomenal Wrestling Organization After QWL changed management and name, becoming the Phenomenal Wrestling Organization, Delikado was placed alongside Mark in a match against The Outcast for the PWO Tag Titles. The two came out victorious, but co-GM Robert Banks stripped the duo of the titles and awarded the titles to The Outcast, the last QWL Couplet Champions. This was also PWO's first and last show due to unpopluarity towards a hardcore-based company at the time. Delikado and Mark split after this and Delikado went on a short break to spend time with his family. Universal Wrestling League It wasn't long before Delikado signed with the highly popular Universal Wrestling League after noticing many QWL competitors had done the same. Delikado made his debut in UWL losing to Martin Bernsten. After the match, Delikado was hit over the head by his own bottle of champagne. Delikado lost to El Chupacabras Majestuoso after having mist sprayed in his face at Pure Aggression the following week. Delikado went up against Bernsten again, this time scoring a victory before trying to smash a bottle over Bernsten's head. The two men were then scheduled two weeks later to a match at Venom vs. Hunter II where they would end their dispute. Delikado was defeated by Jerry McClean the following week but he went on to defeat Bernsten at Venom vs. Hunter II, Ares Guerrero at a TV Taping, and Nick Pickles at Southern Comfort. Delikado's next match was talked about more than usual due to the fact that his opponent, Flap Flanagan, had turned heel and many were curious to see how he would turn out. The outcome saw Delikado defeat Flanagan with the Last Call to Cuba. This proved to be enough success, as Delikado received a World Title match against Robbie Venom. While Delikado came up short, it seemed maybe his early string of bad luck was changing. At Three Year Celebration, UWL's final card before taking an offseason, Delikado lost to former fellow Pride member Obscene in the opening match. Delikado was scheduled in a UWL Heritage Title # 1 Contenders match against Kurt Noble, Ares Guerrero, and Flap Flanagan set after the offseason but the company surprisingly folded before the offseason ended. 2009 Returning to Kingdom of Pride In early 2009, Kingdom of Pride reopened and word quickly spread. Without a second thought, Delikado signed an exclusive contract and became the first Pride Original to return. He made his return in a Three Way Dance at "Pride, Glory, and Valiance" against Alex Evans and Christian Kane. Delikado won this match and went on to defeat The Phenomenal Blu and Robbie Venom to win his second Valiant Championship. Following his victory, members of BTE expressed legitimate concern that Robbie had been "screwed" out of becoming champion. While the matter was never fully discussed, it did create tension in the company that would ultimately lead to its downfall. Regardless of the controversy, Delikado would face Shawn Stevens and Johnny Dalton the following week in what became a handicap match after Mark Faith took out Delikado's partner, The Phenomenal Blu. Delikado fought strong, but he was pinned by Stevens. Delikado would successfully defend his Valiant Championship against Robbie Venom, who earned a title shot that night, the following week. Unfortunately, Pride's earlier problems caused owner Jeremy Sterling to close down Pride the week after this, leaving Delikado the final Valiant Champion. In March 2009, Delikado strongly considered retirement but he has stated that he would be signing a contract with a wrestling promotion in addition to competing at SuperMania 5. This promotion would later be revealed as Pro Wrestling FIRE. Pro Wrestling FIRE On April 26, Delikado signed an exclusive contract with PWF. Delikado debuted on May 3, at the DVD Taping "Arch Enemies", defeating fellow Spanish wrestler Caos. He went on to defeat Flapzilla at the 21st Internet Taping. Delikado suffered his first loss in PWF to veteran Jack Benevolence the following week and was also attacked by Paul York for an incident earlier in the show. Delikado would lost in a triple threat between Tala, Hangman, and himself when Tala pinned Hangman. He would team with Hangman and Paul Sant to a losing effort against Tala, Frankie Alix, and Reck Maverick, although he was not pinned once again. This string of bad luck continued when Paul York pinned Delikado in a Hardcore match the following week at the DVD Taping. Despite these losses, Delikado was awarded a Ring of Fire Qualifying match against Kailus Holmes, where he came out victorious. The following week, Delikado was set to face PWF Heavyweight Champion Kurt Noble in a non-title match. Delikado lost the match by submission, but he helped Kurt fend off a would-be attacker in Jack Benevolence. During this scuffle, Noble accidentally hit Delikado with the title belt. This was not received well by Delikado, who proceeded to recover and hit Noble with the Last Call to Cuba after seemingly forgiving him. Delikado, bragging about his actions, faced Leon Tyrell the following week, again losing by submission. Delikado would pick up a victory against Pristine Champion Adam Abel but he was also betrayed by longtime friend Chrsitian Kane. Deli also failed to win the Ring of FIRE match. The next card showed Delikado teaming up with enemy (and, ironically, the man who eliminated him from the Ring of FIRE) Paul York to face Kane and Jack Benevolence, which they won after Delikado hit the Last Call to Cuba on Kane, gaining some revenge at the same time. Delikado went on to challenge Kurt Noble for the second time for the PWF World Heavyweight Championship, but he came up short once again, losing to a roll-up. Delikado then teamed up with the Sky Pirates V.2 (Johnny Taylor and Keith Skyfire) to take on The Collective. (consisting of Christian Kane, Jeof Caravelle, and Dustin Douglas) Upon winning the match, Delikado and the Sky Pirates engaged in a brawl that eventually included the rest of The Collective as well as Paul York, Garrett Black, and Thibor Dragosani, with Delikado and the rest of the non-'Collective '''members standing triumphant. This new faction came together the following week as OMEGA, a unit established to finally rid PWF of '''The Collective'. Delikado went on to win a Pristine #1 Contendership match after winning a Gauntlet match that included Thibor, Mark Semmel, and two newcomers Brendan Flannigan and Damien DeNiro. Delikado won the Pristine title match against champion Adam Abel the following week to become the new PWF Pristine Champion. He then teamed up with OMEGA teammate Garrett Black to face Abel and Jack Benevolence. The two won the match and it was announced-after a second brawl-that the two teams (Collective and OMEGA) would face at Price of Freedom in a match where the losing team would be forced to disband. Delikado wrestled longtime rival Christian Kane for the first time in two years after this, with the match ending in a draw. Pushing forward with momentum, Delikado defeated Jeof Caravelle in an Anything Goes match with the Last Call to Cuba. At Price of Freedom, Delikado and the rest of OMEGA faced The Collective '''in a Five on Five Steel Cage Match where the losing team was forced to disband. OMEGA came out victorious with Delikado as the second longest surviving member of OMEGA (the first being Paul York). With '''The Collective '''disbanded and OMEGA's main goal accomplished, the team slowly drifted away and Delikado began to focus his attention on the 2009 Advent Cup. In his first match on Block B, Delikado defeated Bart Sawyer in a match not only for points in the Cup, but in a match that was also for Mister Cuba's Pristine title. Delikado's success continued the next two following weeks when he defeated Orge Lambart and then Adam Abel in a non-title match. The following week, in a Block B match to decide the winner of the block who would move on to face the winners on Blocks A and C, Delikado received his first loss in months against Leon Tyrell, effectively kicking the Cuban Champion out of the 2009 Advent Cup. The loss, while stopping Delikado from pursuing the PWF World title, did not keep him from successfully defending his Pristine title two nights in a row at Honor or Horror Night's I and II in matches against "The Ringmaster" Mark Semmel and Caos. Delikado would face former OMEGA teammate Paul York in a match that originally saw Deli lose but later controversies saw the decision reversed and Delikado was declared the winner. At the next Internet Taping, Delikado defeated his former boss from Pride, Jeremy Sterling, in a non-title match. That same night, a Pristine Contender's tournament saw Babylon as the winner and next in line to face Deliakdo for the Pristine title. Deli sent a message to Babylon the following week by defeating the team of Stephen Callaway and CHUUBER as he teamed with on and off enemy Christian Kane. At the DVD Taping Recurrence, Delikado defended his title against Babylon after a hard-fought match. Babylon was later revealed to be Jack Benevolence, the ex-leader of The Collective who had previously departed from PWF after the unit disbanded at Price of Freedom. Delikado continued his impressive winning streak by defeating a dark newcomer by the name of Exodus while Leon Tyrell won a Pristine title shot that name night. Upon the announcement of Mister Cuba's next title threat, Sofia Monzon, the manager and girlfriend of Delikado, began to play headgames with PWF interviewer Renee Forte, who happened to be dating Tyrell at the time, in order to get to her client's opponent. Deli, with his cunning girlfriend at ringside, went on to defeat Josh Eagles, who had Jeska Eagles at ringside, the folliwng week in a Santa's Little Helper match. During this match, Leon attempted to get inside Deliakdo's head by kissing Sofia on the lips, a move which increased Sofia's obsession into crushing Leon's title chances or at least weakening the #1 Contender. Supermania V On June 28, 2009, Delikado, representing PWF, defeated Zack Snyder, who represented Pro Wrestling Honor (PWH), after hitting him with the Cuban's Wrath. 2010 PWF continued As the New Year of 2010 began, Delikado continued his dominant run in PWF by defeating Dory Scott, a promising new PWF member, the next week while Sofia furthered her goal in hurting Leon going into his title match by distracting him in a match with The Hangman and causing him to lose by pinfall. Two weeks later, at Cabin Fever II, Delikado not only defended his PWF Pristine title against Leon Tyrell, he also scored his first victory over Wrestling's Favorite Son. Earlier in the night, however, Delikado learned of Sofia's schemes over the past month to help him against Leon and voiced his displeasure at the events, revealing that he had been completely oblivious to everything backstage that Sofia pulled off such as spreading rumors of Leon's personal life and planting a stolen necklace in Leon's shirt to create the illusion Leon was cheating on Renee. All of these revelations created a sense of tension between Delikado and Sofia, but only time will tell what the future holds for them both. Cabin Fever passed, and Delikado received word that his next Pristine title challenger would be "The Hangman" Theobald O' Beirn at Internet Taping #49. *Due to lazy record keepers not interested in searching the volumes upon volumes of Mister Cuba's PWF saga for results, all you really need to know about Delikado's PWF time is he never lost the Pristine title even as the company closed and he became the longest reigning '''champion in PWF's entire history. He also took on the persona of "Boss Delikado", the most extreme heel version of himself that involved helicopters and robots fighting and an eventual final battle between lovers-turned-enemies Delikado and Sofia that saw our Cuban icon kick that ho off a roof into a ho...le (hole, git it???) and then launch a rocket at a billboard that proceeded to fall on said hole, burying ho Sofia. Yeah...shit got real near PWF's end, thanks to Delikado! UWC WarZone 2010 On April 19, Delikado entered the UWC Royal Rumble event and won the match, last eliminating rival Kurt Noble. Imprisonment At some point following Delikado's PWF run, he was arrested and sentenced to life in prison at E-Catraz, the wrestling world version of Alcatraz, for the untold amount of crimes he committed during his wrestling tenure. 2011 UWC Warzone 2011 Nearly a year to the day after Delikado's 2010 WarZone victory, and getting out of E-Catraz temporarily for decent behavior,The Boss entered the 2011 Rumble at #1. While he did not win, Delikado lasted longer than any other competitor by remaining in the match for 1 hour, 13 minutes, and 5 seconds, before being eliminated by none other than Kurt Noble. He was then returned to E-Catraz to serve the rest of his life sentence. Final Chapter of the Kingdom of Pride On the very last card that would signify the end of the Kingdom of Pride's final run, Delikado made an appearance where he finally regained his long-lost Syndicate championship in a triple threat between himself, Dru Tha Merc, and Kid Flanagan. With this title victory, KoP saw its end with one of the few remaining "Pride Originals" standing triumphant, and Delikado vanished off the face of the planet, seemingly forever... *It is noteworthy that during this time, E-Catraz guards were apparently on the hunt to bring Delikado back to the prison, implying our Cuban hero escaped somewhere down the line. As of yet, it is unclear what the future holds in this department. 2012 The Boss Returns... Delikado made his official debut in the big time company known as Action Packed Wrestling on April 5, one week after the company had just hosted its major show "Rasslemania VIII" which had announced Delikado's upcoming arrival through a promo video. Mister Cuba's first APW match saw him winning a triple threat between himself, Xavier Nova, and Pax Constantine. From there Delikado encountered Chris Hart, his peer from the PWF days, and the two began to feud heatedly when Hart ripped up a train ticket that Delikado had bought for Hart to leave town with. The Cuban claimed that Hart had destroyed and wasted "$8.50" of Delikado's money, and that the boy would pay for his insolence. results to come... Eventually Delikado, with assistance from Terry Marvin who held the belt at the time but wished to be rid of it, captured the Overdrive Championship, his first APW title and solid proof that Da BAWSE had made it into the big leagues at long last. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Last Call to Cuba-Superkick'' :*''Choke-A-Bitch - Koji Clutch'' :*Deli-Kado- Double Arm DDT :*Legdrop to the opponent’s head, followed by their chest and then their legs. :*SON OF A BITCH-Fireman Carry :*10 slaps to the face (usually counted by the crowd) *'Nicknames' :*''Mister Cuba'' :*''The Boss (or DA BAWSE)'' :*Unbreakable :*The Cuban Missile *'Entrance Themes' :*"Rock You Like a Hurricane"-Scorpions (2006-2009) :*"You Know My Name"-Chris Cornell (Heel, mid 2007) :*"Have A Nice Day"-Bon Jovi (early 2009) :*"It's a Fight" - Three 6 Mafia (mid 2009-2010) :*"Like A Boss" - The Lonely Island (Boss Delikado era) :*"Hurricane 2000" - Scorpions (early 2012 - late 2012) :*'"Pilgrimage" - Nine Inch Nails (present)' Championships and accomplishments *'Kingdom of Pride:' :*KoP Valiant Championship (2 times) :*KoP Syndicate Championship (2 times) *'Phenomenal Wrestling Organization:' :*PWO Tag Team Championship (w/ Smart Mark) *'Pro Wrestling FIRE' **PWF Pristine Championship (longest reigning and last) *'Action Packed Wrestling' **'Overdrive Champion *'Career Record: :*Wins:47 :*Losses:20 :* Draws:1 Category:Wrestlers